The Kid Wars
by Blood Reaper 101
Summary: The kids of Edinburgh Castle have survived a whole year but when the Museum of Scotland kids ambush them a war erupts.


Dante looked out over the edge of the turret down at the city of Edinburgh in the fading sun he felt a sadness wash over him. Scotland wasn't his home he missed his country Australia he would give anything to be there right now but the kids here looked up to him and needed him he hated it but couldn't denies he was the best person for the job if only those pricks at the museum of Scotland would stop harassing his kids. He sighed and headed back into the castle to go to bed.

Dante walked to the courtyard to see kids whacking at dummy's made of wood he walked over to stand by Scott who was barking out orders to the kids. "Overhand,backhand ,forehand,overhead, thrust and repeat. Scott turned to Dante and said "hey mate what do you think they're not the best but after a few more days and they'll be ready to join the army". Dante nodded and grinned " just think a few weeks ago they were just a bunch of noobs who somehow survived this long now they're warriors ready for the streets".

Dante watched for a while helping Scott to adjust the kids techniques. Dante then left and headed to the barracks to round up the scavengers. As Dante arrived several kids stood up and picked up their kit. Dante smiled "great come on guys we got ninety mouths to feed including you guys and the felines won't do well in the winter we need to head to the city to scavenge for less perishable foods so we can make it through winter" the kids all nodded anticipating the praise they would get on return. "So guys let's go".

The kids followed Dante down the streets passing already looted homes and shops until they reached a non searched area the kids expertly searched the houses for food. After an hour the kids brought out bags of foods and chatted happily. This was the first trip where they hadn't been attacked by Zekes or by the museum kids. As the kids got ready to leave a voice yelled out " give us all of your food and we won't shoot" . The kids all looked up at the roof of a house to see a kid aiming at them with a rifle.

One of Dante's kids John laughed loudly " what are you gonna do we outnumber you twenty to one asshole". There was a loud crack and the boy fell down silently. The castle kids went into an uproar as a large number of kids appeared on the roofs around them all aiming down guns and bows at the kids.

Dante looked up and saw the kid that shot John he then looked their leader Paul Shade and yelled at his kids to shut up " why would you let your boy shoot another kid we all want one thing and that's to survive the adults what's the point of that if we just attack each other what caused you to act this bloody stupid". Paul looked down at Dante and spoke " but that works both ways Dante yes we all want to survive and we will do anything to survive we don't want to start a beef but we're not doing so good here and we need food so give it to us or we will kill the lot of you".

Dante swore quietly then said "we'll half it then". Paul shook his head " no all of it you've got ten seconds before I order my kids to fire". Dante looked at his kids then sighed as he was about to order the kids to drop the food when a tall girl with brown hair called Courtney strode foreword holding her crossbow " we worked hard for this we won't just hand it over without a fight" the other kids yelled their agreement raising their guns and bows up above their heads then aimed at the kids on the roof.

Dante grinned at the bravery of his kids he then yelled out " skull retreat now". The kids shot at the roofs and sprinted to down the road zig zagging and spreading out not giving their attackers a clear shot most of the kids got through unharmed but when a girl screamed out in pain Dante looked back he saw a couple of kids shot dead and girl sobbing on the ground.

Dante couldn't explain the next few minutes clearly but he knew that he went back for the girl. He sprinted out ducking randomly when he reached the girl he picked her up and slung her across his shoulders and ran back to the group. The kids sprinted on out of formation back to the main gates of the castle Dante bellowed at the guards to close the gates the exhausted kids fell gaping for breath but Dante was soon on his feet barking orders at kids to man they walls. Dante's second in command Taylor stood beside him and asked quickly "what's going on". Dante looked grim "we're going to war".

**Hey guys thanks for reading my first chapter of The Kid Wars I hope you enjoy. I want to explain some things. Zekes are the kids word for the adults ( smaller version of Zombie freaks) Sorry if you were expecting detailed description of characters if I get a comment wanting it I'll create a sub chapter with bios and descriptions.**


End file.
